


[New Blood / Stash] 曖昧10題

by universe_110



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>曖昧十題（我找不到作者，如果有人知道作者請告訴我，在此感謝題目提供！）<br/>1：不經意間碰到的手<br/>2：撞在一起的眼神然後迅速分開<br/>3：對他不同的態度<br/>4：把他的喜好記得清清楚楚<br/>5：看到他與別人聊得火熱心生不悅<br/>6：令人訝異的默契<br/>7：別人眼中的一對<br/>8：若即若離<br/>9：因為對方的調戲而臉紅不已<br/>10：對他有好感卻不敢表白</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一邊看一邊寫，請大家一起陪我看完這部片（？）XDDD

**1：不經意間碰到的手**

 

 

　　Rash其實不怎麼喜歡跟人有肢體接觸，以Leila的說法，這叫孤僻。

　　但他也是懂得要如何適時給予人們安慰的——就像看到Henry手足無措時，忍不住安撫對方地碰上那個可憐嫌疑犯的手——不是出於情愛，而是出於同情，他可能身體裡也流有一點醫護人員的血液，不然就是被Leila影響了。

　　Rash從小就是很有想法的人，他知道自己該做什麼，所以，即使待在一個被老鳥嫌棄的團隊，也沒影響他想要繼續追求目標的念頭；但他總是只能在希望與現實之間來回遊蕩，在似乎看到希望的時候又被打回原來的地方，對他來說是家常便飯。

　　直到遇見Stefan。

　　不得不說這個人真的很瘋狂，Stefan可以說是他見過最不按牌理出牌的人，就像一隻爆衝的黃金獵犬。

　　你應該會懂那個形容，一隻興奮過頭的黃金獵犬可不是隨便就拉得住的。

　　所以Rash不知道為什麼自己會答應要跟對方合作（也許是被那個很容易戳到他笑點的笑臉給蠱惑了），而不得不承認的是，在跟Stefan合作之後，他的努力似乎一點一滴得到了回報。

 

　　說到Stefan，這個人真的跟他很不一樣；Stefan就像是愛撒嬌（又常常失控）的大狗，即使他都已經把雙手塞在口袋裡了，Stefan還是能用輕撞肩頭之類的接觸不經意地打破兩人之間的距離——或許這也是為什麼他們能在幾個月內熟稔起來，甚至打算一起買房子的原因。

 

　　某日Rash獨自坐在自家花園，他看著剛保養好的自行車，發現自己跟Stefan的距離好像有點太近了，這不是他跟朋友會有的距離，昨天Stefan是不是還勾了他的脖子？

　　想到這個回憶而臉熱的Rash發現這點時倒抽一口氣，他把臉埋進雙手裡，深吸一口氣之後下定決心要拒絕Stefan的購屋提議。

　　因為他好像喜歡上Stefan了。

　　——Rash不會否定自己的性向，但是Stefan對他來說絕對不是一個好的選擇，因為那個笨蛋怎麼看都是直男，而Rash認為他必須學會保護自己及對方——好好維持距離就是最好的第一步。

　　所以，稍晚抵達和Stefan約好的那間咖啡店時，Rash刻意拉開了一點距離，在思考如何拒絕的他答話也顯得漫不經心，而靈犬Stefan一下子就嗅出不對勁，他戳戳Rash的手臂問：「Rash？你有在聽嗎？」

　　被碰到的人彈了一下，他知道他的反應過大了，所以他咳了兩聲低下頭之後將視線轉移到窗外的車潮，「有，我有在聽。」

　　「少來！那我剛剛說了什麼？」

　　「你說——我們的裝潢費可能會很貴？」

　　「不，我剛剛在問你我們是不是該去點一個巧克力蛋糕或什麼的。」

　　「是嗎？」Rash皺眉。

　　Stefan看到他這個反應咧嘴一笑，他又用手肘撞了下Rash，「好啦，騙你的，但說真的，你到底在想什麼？」

　　「沒事。」Rash深吸一口氣，他發現Stefan死盯著他看，所以他把注意力轉移到房屋資訊上，「看看這個，我覺得這個地點不好——」

　　「哪裡不好？你不是上次才說這很棒嗎？」Stefan想都沒想就伸手想要抓過Rash手上的資料，後者驚嚇一般地放開紙張、使其散落一地的樣子讓Stefan一臉困惑，「我們剛剛觸電了嗎？」

　　「......啥？」

　　「我剛剛好像有聽到啪一聲，我們剛剛該不會觸電了吧！」

　　又來了。Rash在心裡哀嚎。他看著對方那興奮的笑容（到底有什麼事情無法讓一頭黃金獵犬興奮？），並感受自己無法控制的嘴角，Rash覺得他又要輸了，「嗯，對，剛剛我被你電到了。」

　　「天哪！這好酷！」把紙張撿起的Stefan抓上Rash想要掩飾情緒而握著杯子的手，「這樣有觸電嗎？」

　　「沒——沒有，白癡。」Rash翻了一個白眼，他敢肯定自己的嘴角有控制不住的弧度，面對不想把手甩開的心情，Rash一邊罵自己懦夫一邊回答，「觸電不是隨便都會有的，首先，環境要很乾燥——」

　　「對方還要剛好願意跟你分擔一半的房貸！」Stefan收回手的同時笑嘻嘻這麼接下去。

　　Rash凝視對方一陣，才緩緩開口，「你知道嗎？我有點後悔了，也許我可以自己去租一個套房就好。」

　　「欸——不要這樣啦，Rash！我開玩笑的！我們一起買房子會很棒的！」像是狗狗在討主人原諒的樣子，Stefan抓著Rash的手用力搖晃哀求對方不要改變心意。

 

　　把臉撇到另外一邊的Rash則是無法掩飾嘴角及眼尾的笑意，他聽著Stefan的聲音在自己耳邊呱呱說著，只覺得心情大好。

　　他終究還是答應了Stefan一起的購屋邀請。

　　然後偷偷期待下一次的不經意觸電。

 

　　而Stefan倒是一直在嘗試要讓他們兩個的手觸電，真是個呆子。

 

 

-fin.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次是Stefan狗狗視角，狗狗會把Rash吃掉嗎？（看我沒關就是不會吃（ㄍ）

**2：撞在一起的眼神然後迅速分開**

 

　　Stefan一直都知道Rash不擅長與人對視。

 

　　即使在兩人初次見面時，Rash對他咄咄逼人，但這掩飾不了對方想要挪開視線的習慣；Stefan從小就善於觀察，只是他這次發現得有點慢，Rash不是不擅長與人對視，而是不擅長與喜歡的人對視。

 

　　這麼說也許有些自視甚高了，但根據他的觀察確實是如此。

 

　　Rash在把不小心嗑了脂輕松的他帶回家之後，兩人的關係似乎到此為止，Rash卻在奇怪的時間點報上自己的名字，在他試圖想要在這微妙的時候多往前一步，Rash就在那時退回了——那是Rash第一次在撞上他的視線後趕緊轉移焦點，當事人自認沒被察覺，但Stefan注意到了。

 

　　所以在嫌疑犯人Henry家門口遇到時，Stefan毫不意外Rash用刻意營造出的冰冷眼神看著他，然後多此一舉地喊了他的名字。

 

　　大概是從這個時候開始，聽到對方喊自己名字，他總是會不小心咧嘴一笑——這跟給Leila的微笑可不一樣，當然的，每一次對Leila微笑，他可都是拼了命的要讓她有更多的好感，不是嗎？

 

　　『彎刀』的案子結束之後，他們在假日早晨約出來一起騎單車，Rash還在犯睏，兩人沒騎一段，Rash就要求要在公園休息。

 

　　「那麼，你有告訴Karen了嗎？」

 

　　「我沒租，知道那裡有死過人，怪恐怖的。」Stefan在回答的同時，想起Rash知道自己也問了Karen空房後崩潰的樣子，在他忍不住要笑出來之前，Rash又留下一個讓人生疑的句子。

 

　　「所以那裡空下來了。」

 

　　「對。」Stefan快速運轉的腦袋讓他連忙詢問，「你租了？」

 

　　「我們果然很和拍。」

 

　　聞言，心頭一擊的Stefan瞪大眼睛，「你騙我！」

 

　　「逗你的。」

 

　　Rash的聲音太軟了——就像天空上的雲、吹過來的風，還有身上軟綿綿的羽絨背心，Stefan的情緒很快就平靜下來，他對於自己沒有想要報復的狀態感到驚訝，但這有什麼不好呢？對方可是一板一眼的Rash，被他開玩笑也是一件很棒的事情啊。

 

　　他跟在對方後頭騎車，兩人沿著步道又騎了一段路，Rash停在上次他提議要吃的餐廳前面，「走吧，吃早餐。」

 

　　Stefan有點驚訝，他跟在後頭並在那人對面坐下，他看著Rash很快說自己要點沙拉，然後問：「你咧？要點什麼？」

 

　　「我......沒帶錢包。」

 

　　果不其然，Rash一臉無奈地閉上眼睛，然後又睜開，「我先幫你付。」

 

　　「開玩笑的。」Stefan兩手一攤，拔高兩階的聲調讓對面的Rash在同一秒撇開頭笑了。

 

　　逗笑Rash真是一件很有趣的事情。

 

　　Stefan發現自己以此為樂，除了最開始服務生幫他把餐送上來，Rash皺眉再度嫌棄他點餐的習慣後，整個用餐過程他可是逗笑了Rash不少次——而每一次對方都是在笑出來之後撇開與自己對上的視線。

 

　　Stefan覺得自己該做一個實驗，因為他這麼想著，所以他做了——他把手伸到Rash嘴邊，看著對方瞪大眼睛問他「幹嘛？」的同時，以非常緩慢的速度幫對方抹掉沾在小鬍子上的醬料。

 

　　「沾到鬍子上了。」Stefan給對方一個招牌笑，接著他等到的不是任何評語或是無奈的表情，眼前的Rash低下頭用叉子戳自己沙拉，幾秒之後才抬頭瞥了他一眼，彆扭地小聲道謝。

　　

　　Stefan倒抽一口氣。老天，這人知道他有多可愛嗎？

 

　　似乎是察覺他的反應，Rash又開始神經兮兮地張望問道：「怎麼了？」

 

　　「沒，沒事。」Stefan繼續吃自己的煎蛋，「等等一起去看房子？」

 

　　「好啊。」

 

　　「欸？」沒料到對方會這麼快答應，Stefan驚訝抬頭，他的視線對上Rash的瞬間，後者連忙別開臉，看著某處眨眨眼支支吾吾地。

 

　　「我的意思是，反正我們都很急。」Rash揮舞著雙手，像是希望他的雙手也能幫他解釋些什麼，但這當然不可能，所以他只好作罷，「好吧，你不想要的話也沒關係，我可以自己——」

 

　　「當然要！」Stefan迅速用面紙擦擦嘴巴，「我們現在就走吧！」

 

　　Rash的回應是看著某處露出軟軟的微笑。

 

　　這完全在Stefan的預料之中。

 

　　他開始期待與Rash接下來的同居生活了。

 

　　***

 

　　「你們好晚！」Leila在準備出門值班前遇到騎車回來的他們，「繞了那麼大圈？」

 

　　「沒有，我們去找仲介——」Stefan衝著女孩嘿嘿笑著，他準備要回答前，Rash很快打斷他。

 

　　「去找仲介調查一些事情。」

 

　　Stefan沒料到對方會這樣接話，他皺眉望向身邊的人，而Rash只是馬上把視線轉移到他妹妹身上，「路上小心。」

 

　　「嗯。」Leila上前抱了她哥哥一下，「好好休息。」

 

　　Stefan看著女孩離開，他一臉困惑看著下腳踏車的Rash，「為什麼要對她撒謊？」

 

　　「我只是想要找到房子之後再告訴她。」被問話的人聳聳肩，「你要去保養一下嗎？」

 

　　「當然要。」

 

　　Stefan坐在台階上看著Rash保養腳踏車的側臉，心裡想著也許這就是他們生活後的樣子也說不定。

 

 

-fin.

 

整個就是同居後的生活啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！

Stefan視角的Rash好可愛喔喔喔喔喔（扭）

真想當Rash wwwwwww（問題發言XD

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**3：對他不同的態度**

 

　　為了陪Stefan調查一個目標證人，他在下班後兩個小時坐在倫敦的某個酒吧裡——但他根本不想要這樣！

　　話要說回下班後半個小時，Stefan在警局門口等他，他在看到那個腳踏車旁的男人之後困惑遲疑了一下，才走上前拍拍對方的肩膀，「Stefan？」

　　金髮男人聞言轉頭對他燦爛一笑，「Rash！你好晚才下班喔！」

　　「我不是回訊跟你說我今天會晚一點嗎？」Rash把手插進大衣口袋裡，身邊的Stefan沒有要騎車的樣子，他於是放慢腳步，「找我幹嘛？」

　　Stefan聽到這句話像是搖起尾巴（如果他有的話），他興奮地壓低聲音，雙眼閃亮地看著Rash，「陪我去Penderel’s Oak。」

　　「不要。」Rash馬上皺眉，他稍稍退後有點防備的樣子，「我想回家休息了......而且，你又想幹嘛？」

　　「現在的案子。」Stefan壓低聲音，他邁開不乏示意Rash保持自然，身體靠近對方好方便Rash聽到自己，「Aaron Brown，他被懷疑是最近房產炒作的主謀，聽說他今天在Penderel’s Oak有個交易。」

　　「是喔。」Rash試圖讓自己聽起來興趣缺缺，畢竟他不能每一次都答應Stefan的要求，尤其是 **含有酒精** 的。

　　「嘿，你不覺得應該把這個壞蛋揪出來嗎？」Stefan用手拍了Rash的手臂一下，「他炒作房產，這連帶的會讓我們付更多的房貸——」

　　「等等，我們什麼時候開始有房貸了？」捕捉到關鍵字的Rash突然清醒，「我還沒簽合約，而且根本還沒看到房子！」

　　「我是說假設！」Stefan看著地板，他努力想出更有說服力的理由，「而且他跟你上次說的那位Mike好像有關連。」

　　Rash聞言皺眉，「Mike Smith？那個跨國洗錢嫌疑犯？」

　　Stefan衝著他用力點頭，然後用那雙充滿期待的眼睛看他，在他猶豫的這幾秒內漸漸劃開微笑——就跟每一次他沒辦法拒絕Stefan的時候一樣。

 

　　所以他才會在週五晚上窩在Penderel’s Oak。

　　Stefan剛剛拿著酒跑去十一點方向的座位搭訕女孩了——這傢伙不是說要來調查的嗎？

　　Rash抓著自己眼前的柳橙汁，那是Stefan點給他的，他想起那人一臉義正辭嚴告訴酒保『這傢伙沒什麼酒量，請給他果汁就好。』的樣子，忍不住劃開微笑，他偷偷瞥向Stefan的方向，發現對方不在那兒了，Rash有點驚慌抬起頭張望，突然一個人影擋住他的視線，他抬起頭定神一看，是一個穿著西裝、明顯是下班後過來抒壓的上班族，在他起身之前，那個男人在他身邊坐下，「你一個人嗎？」

　　喔——不會吧？他被男人搭訕了？

　　「呃，不算是，我朋友剛剛——」

　　「Rash！你在這裡！」不知道從哪裡鑽出來的Stefan搭上Rash的肩膀，他咧嘴笑著，官腔那種，「這是誰？」

　　「我、呃，剛剛認識的......」Rash沒應付過這種狀況，他不確定地看向那位陌生人，未料對方大方一笑。

　　「我叫Aaron Brown，很高興認識你，Rash。」

　　在聽見對方的名字後，Rash瞪大眼睛看向Stefan，只見後者瞇起眼盯著他要找的目標人物，Rash只好尷尬地伸出手回握，語帶保留又尷尬地重複：「嗨，我叫Rash。」

 　　「你們一起來喝酒嗎？」抓起剛剛酒保送上的馬汀尼，Aaron問道，但視線卻釘在Rash身上。

　　被看得尷尬的Rash抓抓頭，「對，就是——下班後的消遣？」

　　「但是我們準備要回家了。」Stefan一臉警戒地回答，他拉起Rash，並向Aaron說：「真是抱歉。」

　　「欸？」Rash困惑地看著Stefan，這傢伙在幹嘛？不是說要找Aaron Brown的嗎？

　　「真可惜。」Aaron微笑看著他們，「希望能夠再見面，Rash。」

　　被指明的人滿臉困惑地被Stefan拖出Penderel’s Oak。

 

　　「你到底發什麼神經？」Rash甩開Stefan的手，「你不是本來就要找Aaron嗎？」

　　「你跟他很熟？」

　　「啥？」搞不清楚狀況的Rash皺眉，這傢伙哪條神經接錯了？

　　「我的意思是，」Stefan停下腳步，他深吸一口氣後才把視線轉回Rash身上，「你不覺得他看你的眼神很奇怪嗎？」

　　「所以？」不甚在意的當事人滿頭問號，Rash在發現無法從對方的表情中解讀到原因之後兩手一攤，「我不懂，什麼意思？」

　　「我看到他在你的柳橙汁裡面放了東西。」

　　「什、什麼？」想到自己差點被下藥的Rash雞皮疙瘩都上來了，「他、真的嗎？」

　　Stefan雙手插腰，他看著地板沈默一下，又抬眼看向Rash，「開玩笑的。」

　　「嘿！你是白癡嗎？不要嚇我！」揍了Stefan一拳，Rash邁開腳步前進，「真搞不懂你到底在幹嘛，我特地來這裡喝兩口柳橙汁就要回家——如果我們繼續待在那裡，說不定我還可以知道一些關於Mike的事情！」

　　「但是他看你的眼神很不對。」Stefan噘著嘴，他發現Rash投以質疑的眼神，連忙加強解釋，「就像Leese對我那樣！」

　　Rash想到Stefan曾被騷擾過的事情，忍不住笑出來，Stefan聽見後在旁邊怪叫，Rash為了轉移對方注意力脫口而出：「但他沒對我做什麼。」

　　「所以你要等到他這樣搭上你的肩膀，才反應得過來嗎？」Stefan皺眉，他一邊說一邊把Rash摟進懷裡，而這個動作讓兩人頓時沈默。

　　Rash感覺到對方的僵硬，他不著痕跡掙脫，並且輕咳一聲，「我才不會讓他這麼做。」

　　Stefan揉揉鼻子，他不知道自己在尷尬什麼，於是跳到Rash面前以耍寶化解這莫名凝結的氣氛，「也是，在他靠近你之前我就已經使出大招解決他了！」

　　Rash沒辦法在Stefan做這些蠢事時不笑出來，他撇過頭，「白癡。」

 

　　Stefan嘿嘿笑著再度回到Rash左邊走著，雙手插進口袋時突然定住，Rash疑惑看向他時，Stefan雙眼發光地回看Rash，並從口袋裡拿出一張紙條——就跟他們從頂樓跳進游泳池後、他獻寶似地從口袋裡拿出巧克力的場景一模一樣——只是這次出現在Stefan手中的是一張紙條，「剛剛Judy給我電話了！」

　　Rash聞言翻了白眼，他用力拍了Stefan的胸膛之後邁開步伐。

　　聽著Stefan在身後解釋自己絕對沒有不軌意圖的Rash搖搖頭，卻掩飾不了自己勾起的嘴角。

 

　　傻瓜，你根本不需要跟我解釋這些啊。Rash在被Stefan強制聆聽解釋的時候在心裡想道。

 

-TBC

 

 寫在同居之前！應該也是在生死交關之前（什麼應該＃）偷偷再吃醋的黃金好可愛啊www

希望有暗喻出Stefan對Rash超出友情的佔有欲及保護欲wwwwww

沒錯，Rash現在在戀愛中（ㄍ）然後Stefan應該是在一個溫水煮青蛙，越來越離不開他的杜賓的狀態wwww

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**4：把他的喜好記得清清楚楚**

 

　　Stefan去超市，因為還沒找到新的住處，所以他還是必須到超市買些東西養活他自己。

　　他買了臘腸、火腿、玉米罐頭、蛋、土司、生菜——基本上他不太愛吃蔬菜類，他是在結帳時才意識到自己多拿了一包生菜。噢，一定是因為剛剛想到了Rash總是批評自己的點餐習慣，Stefan在店員的提醒下匆匆拿出錢包付錢，然後拎著東西離開。

　　他回到家之後把東西全部塞進冰箱，沒有跟瘋狂的室友們打照面，Stefan突然覺得有點想見Rash，自從在那場差點讓他們喪命的車禍之後，他們已經有兩天沒見到面了。

　　而且他也還不知道面試的結果，當初真不該讓Rash成為聯絡人那一欄，這樣就好像Rash主導同居一切——而明明他才是提議的那一個。Stefan一邊想，一邊悄悄出門，在他離開家門以前，他的室友都沒發現他有回來過。

　　在前往Rash家以前，Stefan買了兩杯咖啡，一杯兩包糖（是他的），一杯不加糖，他不懂為什麼Rash有辦法喝黑咖啡，沒有糖份攝取怎麼行？

　　經過公園的時候，Stefan發現路邊的小花已經開了，他的心情跟那些綻放的小花一起好了起來，Stefan忍不住劃開笑容，露出他整齊的白牙，他一邊騎著一邊空出右手摸過那一排花叢，然後不小心摘下一朵，無意的動作讓他下意識道歉，然後把小花丟進裝著咖啡的提袋裡。

　　老實說，在按下Sayyad家的門鈴時，他其實蠻希望開門的是Leila，至少Leila不會跟Rash一樣劈頭就問他到底要幹嘛，而是邀請他進去屋內——但這次幫他開門的是Rash，Stefan先是衝著對方咧嘴一笑，然後皺眉伸手戳了下Rash的左臉，「你的擦傷還沒好嗎？」

　　「廢話，也才兩天！」Rash拍開他的手沒好氣地回答。

　　「咖啡。」Stefan拉高音調同時舉起手中的提袋，然後看著Rash一臉無奈地側身讓他進去，「Leila不在嗎？」

　　「她還沒下班。」Rash回答同時逕自拿出自己的那一杯，他捏起躺在杯蓋上的小花，「這什麼？」

　　「公園的小花，送你，紫色的，你愛的顏色。」Stefan覺得自己真的是他媽的天才，他怎麼會這麼剛好不小心拉下紫色的小花，「跟你現在的襯衫很配。」

　　Rash果不其然移開視線笑出來，他的手指捏著小花轉著，Stefan忍不住跟著傻笑——他真的在這一秒覺得，那個畫面太好看了，Rash配小花，天才才會想到的搭配，而他就是天才，重點是Rash這次沒罵他笨蛋，太棒了。

　　「所以，你來做什麼？」Rash一邊問，手指無意識地繼續轉著小花的梗。

　　「噢，差點忘了，公寓的事情。」雙手握著咖啡，Stefan挺直身體讓自己看起來認真一點，「面試有結果了嗎？」

　　「說到這個，我剛剛收到信。」Rash拿出手機——他們的手機在船上被敲壞之後，一起去挑了新的，同款有黑白兩色，Rash堅持他要黑色的，Stefan也選了黑的，所以他們現在有一樣的手機——「一起看他們的回覆？」

　　自動把身體靠過去，Stefan看著Rash把信件點開，看著內容喃喃唸了出來，「『親愛的Arrash Sayyad，很高興通知你，你們通過了租屋面試，下個月5號即可入住，詳細合約如附件，請來電或回信確認簽約時間，謝謝。』......喔，我的天，Rash！我們成功了！」

　　Stefan看完之後二話不說便伸手抱住對方，Rash則是笑著要他住手，然後放下手機，「真沒想到，我們那天不止遲到還很狼狽。」

　　「因為我們的誠意打動他們了。」興奮地比劃著雙眼，Stefan嘿嘿笑著之後又喝了一口咖啡，隨即整臉皺在一起，「噢，我喝到你的了。」

　　「嘖，你是笨蛋嗎？」搶過Stefan手上的杯子，Rash皺眉指責。

　　「你怎麼能這樣說啊，我為了你特地繞遠路買了這家的咖啡！」

　　「沒人叫你買來啊。」Rash聳肩，「誰讓你繞遠路了？」

　　「因為你比較喜歡喝這家的咖啡啊，不是嗎？」

　　Stefan理所當然的回答讓Rash嗆到，Stefan急忙拍拍對方的背，「幹嘛？我說錯了嗎？」

　　「沒、沒事。」Rash轉到另一邊咳嗽，卻因為一個不小心讓自己的臉擦到桌邊，結痂的傷口脆弱地哀嚎，Rash倒抽一口氣，「該死。」

　　「受傷了？還是碰到傷口了？我看看！」

　　「不用啦，小傷口而已......喂，不要一直靠上來！」

　　「害羞什麼啊？你的傷口、Rash你的傷口在流血耶！你剛剛撞到它了！」

 

　　Leila回到家看到的就是這個畫面——自己的哥哥極力阻止大狗一般撲上去的Stefan對他的臉做些什麼，她是不是應該再出去一下比較好？

 

 

**■ 關於買手機**

 

　　「你可以挑其他款手機就好。」Rash看起來不是很開心，他靠在展示櫃邊一直試圖說服身邊的人，「你原本不是想要買另外一款的嗎？」

　　「不，我現在覺得這款就很好。」Stefan把玩著手中的展示機，「而且你到底在不開心什麼？有規定說我不能選你挑中的手機嗎？」

　　「......我要黑色的。」沈默一會兒之後，Rash悶悶地表示，「所以你選白色的。」

　　「為什麼？」皺眉怪叫，Stefan放下手機，他給店員一個稍等的手勢，「我也想要黑色的，拿一樣的又沒有關係！」

　　「當然有關係！」Rash轉頭看著Stefan說。

　　「有什麼關係？」

　　「我們又沒好到要拿一模一樣的手機！」低下頭快速解釋道。

　　Stefan聞言瞇起眼，他雙手交叉在胸前，「我們沒那麼好？我們差一點一起死於一場爆炸，而且我救了你，你說我們沒那麼好？」

　　面對金髮男人的質疑，Rash支吾辯解：「我也救過你好嗎！你之前差點被大卡車撞死！」

　　「那就對了啊！」Stefan兩手一攤，「我們很好。好到可以用同一款手機。」

　　Rash瞇起眼，他看起來像是還想要再說什麼，但幾秒後放棄了，他轉頭才發現店員一臉困惑地看著他們，於是摸摸鼻子表示：「請給我們兩隻這款手機，都黑色的。」

　　店員點點頭，從櫃子裡撈出庫存之後刷了條碼，「請問要刷卡還是付現？」

　　「分開付。」

　　「Rash......」Stefan用虛弱又無奈的語氣喊了對方的名字，被叫的人衝著他眨眨眼問他怎麼了，Stefan才搖搖頭拿出自己的卡遞給店員，「對，就照他說的，分開付吧。」

　　店員點點頭，他收了現金跟卡片，然後貼心地幫他們分開幫裝。

　　情侶吵架什麼的，他見多了，這不算什麼。

　　Stefan因為要簽名，所以只能一邊叫逕自要離去的Rash等他，一邊急忙簽帳，店員在遞明細給他的時候，還同情地看著他說：「加油。」

　　Stefan雖然有點困惑，但還是拍拍桌面，「謝了，老兄。」

　　然後衝上去追上沒走很遠的Rash。

 

 

-TBC

 

突然發現導演沒好好解釋後來他們手機怎麼買的......，導演你快點補拍一下啊！！！！！！

 導演：沒空塞這種小細節啦＃＃＃＃＃

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**5：看到他與別人聊得火熱心生不悅**

 

　　『你快走！』

　　『不，我不走！』

　　『快點！你快點離開！』

　　『我不會丟下你！』

　　『你怎麼就這麼固執呢！』

　　——轟！

 

　　Rash倏地睜開眼，映入眼簾的是自己的手、棉被還有對他尖叫的電子鬧鐘。

　　意識到是一場夢的Rash打了一個大呵欠，他翻身伸手關掉鬧鐘，然後趴在舒適的被窩裡，臉頰蹭著枕頭，那感覺舒服得就像是Stefan軟呼呼的頭髮——不，他怎麼會想到這種比喻？Rash的心跳突然加快，埋在枕頭裡搖搖頭讓自己清醒，這絕對是因為剛剛夢到他們死裡逃生的那場車禍，導致他的腦子不清醒，沒錯，一定是這樣。

　　Rash的房間快要清空了，他已經打包好大半的東西，準備週末搬去上個月與Stefan一起租下的公寓。

　　他拉開被子起身，走進浴室盥洗完畢之後走出房間，就聽到熟悉的聲音，Stefan的笑聲與夢中義氣相挺、堅持要跟他一起離開的畫面重疊，Rash彷彿聽到到自己的心跳又噗通噗通幾聲，他抹抹臉讓自己再度從奇怪的情緒中跳脫，然後走到餐廳——在靠近之前，他止住腳步，因為Stefan正跟他的妹妹，Leila，一起笑得樂不可支。

　　「Rash，早安。」Leila先發現到他，微笑著打招呼。

　　Stefan在這之後也轉身，衝著他咧嘴一笑，「嘿，Rash，你睡過頭了，我們昨天約好要騎車！」

　　「那你可以自己先去啊。」Rash其實也不知道自己在不爽什麼，他拉開冰箱給自己倒了一杯牛奶，不顧Stefan在一邊嚷嚷著他也想要喝就放回去、並關上冰箱，「你不要每次都來我家蹭東西喝。」

　　「幹嘛？你為什麼這麼生氣？」Stefan一臉莫名其妙，他攤開雙手看向Leila，後者給他一個意味不明的微笑，然後聳聳肩，「我要去幫忙洗衣服了。」

　　Rash把牛奶喝完之後在水槽邊洗杯子，水故意開得很大，一個不小心就噴到跟到旁邊想要追問什麼的Stefan身上，金髮男人一陣怪叫然後大喊他的名字，Rash連看都沒看他就逕自走到玄關穿鞋。

　　他這天難得中途沒休息，Rash沒理會Stefan的叫喊，拼命踩著踏板往前，他很快就聽不到Stefan的聲音，又再過一下，Rash停下轉頭，發現對方根本不在後頭，這讓Rash更加火大，他決定自己先抵達路線終點之後就直接回家——誰要等那個總是心懷不軌的傢伙啊！

 

　　未料，Rash抵達終點時，Stefan已經在那兒等他了，他看著那人坐在腳踏車道邊的椅子上，金色色的頭髮在陽光的照耀下顯得更加耀眼，Rash放慢速度在有點距離的地方停下，發現他的Stefan衝著他搖尾巴、他的意思是，衝著他笑，然後提起身邊的咖啡、拍拍身邊的座位——Rash別過臉彆扭了幾秒，忍下又差點勾起的嘴角慢吞吞地走到對方身邊，「幹嘛？」

　　「吃早餐！」Stefan又往邊邊靠了一些，他把三明治跟咖啡攤在兩人中間，之後抬起頭對Rash微笑，「我剛剛去買的。」

　　「所以咧？我又沒說我要吃那個。」Rash瞥了一眼兩人之間的東西，咕噥表示。

　　「別這樣啦，Rash，快點，趁熱吃，我幫你點了蔬菜燻雞三明治，很營養！」

　　感覺到對方戳戳自己的手臂，Rash往反方向閃躲，「我又沒說我餓！」

　　「Arrash Sayyad，我到底惹到你什麼了？」

　　「什麼都沒有！」

　　「因為我太早去你家？」

　　「誰管你來不來？」

　　「還是因為我跟Leila聊天？」

　　「反正你們很和，乾脆住一起算了！」Rash一下子爆炸，他真的不知道自己為什麼會這樣，天啊，搞得好像他在吃他妹妹的醋一樣！

　　「好啊。」

　　聞言，Rash轉頭面對Stefan，危險瞇眼問道：「......啥？」

　　Stefan停頓一下，被注視得有點心虛的Rash撇開視線，Stefan馬上笑出來，「開玩笑的啦！我們都簽約了耶！」

　　Rash不自在地抓抓頭，他看著路過的人繼續吃自己的三明治。

　　他們就在這裡一起吃完早餐之後分道揚鑣、各自去上班，Stefan在離開前提醒Rash記得下班後要一起到新公寓先整理已經搬到那邊的東西。

 

　　Rash在下班後先抵達公寓，用感應卡打開門的感覺讓他充實又滿足，Rash走進還沒整理的屋子裡，沒有翻動任何東西就直接躺進沙發裡，他開始想像他將在這裡展開的新生活——每天早上大概都會被Stefan那個笨蛋給吵醒，然後一起去運動，接著回家吃早餐，並在早餐之後從同一個地方各自去上班——Rash突然驚覺這些預想的畫面中全都有Stefan，這件事讓他莫名的臉頰一陣熱。

　　他才想要自己清醒一點，Stefan就開了門進來，「Rash？你好早下班啊。」

　　「我剛來一下。」坐起身，Rash衝著Stefan皺眉，「你幹嘛？」

　　「什麼幹嘛？」困惑停頓三秒，Stefan兩手一攤，提在手上的塑膠袋因為動作發出沙沙的聲音，「我哪有幹嘛？」

　　「你那袋是什麼？」

　　「喔，這個啊！」Stefan興沖沖地在Rash身邊坐下，「是晚餐！你看，我外帶了香腸跟炒蛋！」

　　Rash無奈地白眼，「不是說了要整理嗎？」

　　「沒辦法，肚子餓了嘛！」已經吃起來的Stefan口齒不清表示。

 

　　Rash跟著吃完晚餐，大致又追了一些整理的進度（釘櫃子什麼的Stefan真的是成事不足敗事有餘）後表示，「好，我先走啦。」

　　「我把這些弄完就走。」Stefan還在跟他的腳踏車模型搏鬥，「替我跟Leila問好！」

　　Rash一如往常回給他一個白眼。

　　在離開大樓的時候，Rash突然明白了自己為什麼對於Stefan跟Leila聊天的畫面這麼反感。

　　——大概是因為他真的太喜歡Stefan了。

　　Rash看著在他離開兩分鐘之後傳進手機的求救訊息（“Rash！櫃子的隔板壞掉了怎麼辦？”），無奈地嘆了口氣，卻毫無猶豫折返。

 

 

-TBC

 

單戀真是辛苦啊～（說什麼風涼話！！！）

但是大家別急，黃金就快開竅啦，我保證（？

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**6：令人訝異的默契**

 

　　距離入住只剩下三天，Stefan努力把自己的東西從準備要變成過去式的公寓搬到新家之後，又因為擺設及收納方便買了一個放在自己房間的架子。

　　在IKEA送貨員把架子搬進屋內讓他簽收後，他才覺得不對，Stefan仔細看了簽收單，一共有兩張，而另一張是Rash的。

　　也許Rash也買了東西但沒告訴他。抱持著這個念頭，Stefan簽完名，然後拆開自己的那個，到房間與架子組裝對戰——這一直以來都是Rash比較擅長的部份，但最近Rash被他的上司弄到每天下班都很暴躁，所以身為室友的他也得貼心一點才行。

　　在他好不容易把他的架子裝到牆上之後，他聽到Rash叫他的聲音，Stefan突然很想吃義大利菜。

　　「你在幹嘛？」Rash站在廚房的中島旁邊，一邊拆開拎回家的食物。

　　「組櫃子。」這才發現自己肚子餓到就算不是義大利菜也都可以的Stefan湊過去張望，「哇喔！你怎麼知道我剛剛突然很想吃義大利菜？你是天才嗎？還是靈媒？」

　　Rash揉揉鼻子一笑，有點得意地雙手抱胸表示，「因為今天是星期三。」

　　嚼著食物的Stefan一臉不解地抬頭看向Rash，只見那個總是不茍言笑的人用一種你怎麼那麼笨的眼神看他，「你每到禮拜三就會一直嚷著要吃義大利菜，你不知道嗎？」

　　Stefan一臉茫然，但他看著Rash挑眉等他回話的樣子又傻傻地笑了出來，「你真的很關心我欸！」

　　被這麼一說的Rash瞬間像是被逆著摸毛的貓，瞪大眼睛之後炸毛表示：「我——才沒有！我只是不想聽你在耳朵旁邊一直吵，那真的很煩人！」

　　Stefan咯咯笑著，這時候對付Rash的最佳方法就是轉移他的注意力，Stefan把叉子塞到Rash手裡，催促著：「好啦你也餓了，快吃！」

　　戳了幾下食物，Rash深吸一口氣又抬頭警告，「我可不是因為你所以才買——」

　　「好啦好啦，我知道，因為我們太有默契，不是因為你故意挑在星期三買義大利菜的。」本以為這樣的回答會讓Rash再度反駁，但對方似乎接受了這樣的說法，開始食用自己的晚餐。

　　這真是太讓人摸不著頭緒了。Stefan心想。所以比起刻意這說法，Rash更喜歡他提到默契這個詞嗎？

　　Stefan為自己有點荒唐的想法搖搖頭，Rash問他怎麼了，他連忙說了沒事然後告訴Rash：「你在IKEA訂的東西到了喔。」

　　「喔，太棒了，這樣應該就能趕在週末用好了！」

　　「我整理得差不多了，要幫你嗎？」

　　「不用，我東西不多，而且也快好了。」

　　Stefan聳肩回應，他把自己的餐盤拿去沖洗之後丟到垃圾桶，「我今天開始就要睡這裡囉，我完全不想再回去啦！」

　　「好啊。」Rash擦擦嘴回應，「你想要有人陪你嗎？還是說我要去幫你買一隻泰迪熊？」

　　「才不用！我又不是小孩！需要的是你吧！」

　　「噓，不要大聲嚷嚷，被發現我養寵物我們就要被轟出去了。」Rash戲謔地說道。

　　Stefan站在水槽旁邊看著Rash沖洗盤子，然後哼笑兩聲，「好好笑喔。」

　　Rash轉頭瞥向他，然後勾起嘴角給他一個淺笑。

　　Stefan不否認他喜歡這個，所以他也笑了。

　　那天晚上，Stefan送走Rash之後沐浴準備睡覺，他在柔軟的床鋪裡伸展自己的身體，因為新家太讓他雀躍，所以他不顧身上還帶著前幾天在追查時翻車造成的傷，突然爬起翻下床開始做伏地挺身。

　　在做到第20下的時候他的手臂肌肉開始疼痛，趴在乾淨的地板上，Stedan喘氣的時候想到Rash比他還重的傷勢，這時手機傳來訊息提示音，他起身上床，抓過手機一看，是Rash傳來的訊息，上頭寫著：『寵物，明天早上我不運動了，很累。』

　　Stefan笑出來，他回傳：『遵命，主人。』

　　然後他挪好位置，享受他在新家的第一晚。

 

　　***

 

　　週末他們兩人正式入住，Stefan邀請他的波蘭朋友們，Rash只帶了Leila。

　　Stefan在廚房弄些下酒菜時聽到Leila的驚呼：「你們用一模一樣的架子嗎？」

　　接著是他的兄弟們爆笑：「他們連床都長得一模一樣！」

　　最後是Rash慌亂又結巴的解釋：「我們才沒有故意挑一樣的！這只是——巧合！」

　　Stefan端著盤子過去，他站在Rash的房間門口，「你們在說什——欸？這你的房間嗎？」

　　深藍色的床包組、黑色的架子、設計很類似的檯燈、深咖啡色的衣櫃——擺設方式及色調太有既視感，讓Stefan連忙跑回自己房間又跑回來，他看著低頭無奈的Rash，用誇張的感嘆語氣說：「老天，我從不知道原來你那麼愛我！」

　　Rash的解釋摻雜在大笑及起鬨的叫聲中，他們被腦羞成怒的Rash趕出房間，回到客廳後，Stefan的波蘭朋友開了Spyritus——對它有不好回憶的Rash試圖阻止自己的妹妹飲用，但大夥兒的慶祝氣氛讓他也無法拒絕。

　　Stefan湊過去跟Rash乾杯，他看著Rash一飲而盡之後皺起的臉呵呵傻笑——這是他對喬遷派對的最後印象。

 

　　Stefan再次醒來，是因為壓在身上的重量，他努力張開眼睛，看清壓在身上的東西之後噴出笑意——黑色的卷髮時而搔上他的鎖骨，喝醉的Rash甚至發出小小的可愛鼾聲——如果Rash知道這個他一定會很想死。

　　他看到放在桌上的五個Spyritus的空瓶，才想起他跟Rash被灌了至少三瓶酒，難怪他們會躺在地上。

　　他還是很睏，但地板讓他腰痠背痛，他懷裡的Rash倒是睡得很熟，覺得這樣不是辦法的Stefan乾脆起身，把一直壓在他身上發出抗議哼聲的Rash抱進最接近他們的房間——正是Rash的。

　　因為Rash的搗亂，他在把Rash放到床上時再度被壓上，Stefan直接放棄掙脫，反正Rash抱起來的觸感非常棒。

 

 　　Stefan接著是被強制清醒的。

　　他被一個軟棉的東西搥打身體——當他睜開眼，就看到一個深藍色條紋的東西正往他臉上落下，「唉喔！」

　　「你到底為什麼睡在這裡？」Rash氣呼呼地丟下枕頭。

　　「幹嘛？幹嘛啊？」起身昏昏欲睡地坐著，Stefan抓著頭髮，然後又往後一倒，「反正雙人床剛剛好啊。」

　　「那你睡覺就睡覺，幹嘛抱——」Rash講到一半發現自己好像多說了什麼，於是煞車閉上嘴。

　　Stefan聞言瞇著眼衝著Rash露出微笑，「先說好，是你壓著我讓我沒辦法回房間的喔。」

　　Rash原先也是迷濛的眼睛倏地睜大，「不可能！」

　　「真的啦，我還拍照了，你看你看。」Stefan掏出手機想要展示根本不存在的東西，Rash下一秒就在他預料之內拍開他的手機，Stefan又笑了兩聲然後拍拍旁邊的床位，「好啦，別管那麼多了，Rash，先睡，你不睏嗎？先睡一下吧。」

　　Stefan說完就閉上眼睛，整個房間安靜了一會兒，他才感覺到身邊位置凹陷，然後他就沈沈睡去。

 

　　兩人稍晚雙雙清醒過來時，Stefan看著Rash一臉尷尬把壓在他身上的腳挪開的當下，可是很好心地什麼也沒說。

　　放任Rash一個人在那邊糾結害羞其實蠻有趣的。Stefan給對方一個傻笑，那人則是彆扭地抓抓頭然後跳下床躲進廁所裡。

 

 

-TBC

 

自己都訝異能用手機寫完一篇O口O

而且還是一邊看電影一邊寫完的www（至於是哪部電影就.....別問了吧(?????

覺得很想把可愛的Rash吃掉的以上！！！！（警察！！！（Rash：叫我？）

 

 


End file.
